


Forcible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [878]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's criminal career started young...





	Forcible

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/26/2001 for the word [forcible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/26/forcible).
> 
> forcible  
> Using force against opposition or resistance;effected or accomplished by force; as, "forcible entry or abduction."  
> Characterized by force, efficiency, or energy;powerful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #523 Fortune.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Forcible

Tony scaled the wall of the house. It was his job to let his father in through the front door. The goal was to avoid any forcible entry. 

They were after the fortune Senior was sure was in this house. What they were doing wasn't legal, but Senior had resorted to desperate measures when his last scheme had fallen through without generating the profit expected. Apparently Senior had been inside and they had lots of priceless items that he thought he could easily sell.

Tony didn't think this was right, but he had no choice. He was still a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
